1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for secure positioning over and around a steering wheel and steering column to prevent theft and more particularly pertains to preventing the theft of a vehicle by positioning a device securely over and around a steering wheel and column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to discourage the theft of vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to discourage the theft of vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of to minimize the possibility of theft or unauthorized use of cars and trucks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,888 to Jaeger discloses a guard link for use in association with a steering wheel column lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,173 to Lee discloses a vehicle steering wheel and shift lever guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,146 to Wang discloses a steering wheel lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,853 to Chen discloses an antitheft lock for a vehicle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,732 to Chen et al discloses an automobile steering lock.
In this respect, the apparatus for secure positioning over and around a steering wheel and steering column to prevent theft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a vehicle by positioning a device securely over and around a steering wheel and column.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for secure positioning over and around a steering wheel and steering column to prevent theft which can be used for preventing the theft of a vehicle by positioning a device securely over and around a steering wheel and column. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.